Un Halloween Hollowrrífico
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Se acerca en día de brujas y le llega a Yoruichi una invitación a una fiesta de disfraces por parte de los nobles de la sociedad de Almas para representar al Clan Shihōin; puede llevar a un acompañante, ¿A quién llevará? -¡Yorusoi!-


Lunes 25 ~En la tienda de Kisuke Urahara~

Mensajero:…. Y ese es el mensaje Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: are are… ¿ya que se le puede hacer? Diles que estaré allí *un poco fastidiada por la noticia*

Mensajero: hai! Una cosa más Yoruichi-san , debe llevar a una persona de compañía para esa noche

Yoruichi: hai hai…. Se ven que esos viejos no cambian…. Vale ahora vete

Mensajero: hai! Por favor no llegue tarde

Yoruichi: Crees que la diosa del shunpo llegaría tarde a algún sitio *mirada maliciosa y desafiante*

Mensajero: *nervioso* no… yo no quise decir eso… mis más sinceras disculpas! *desaparece*

Yoruichi: *lanza una sonrisa maliciosa pero con desgano y entra a la casa en dirección a la cocina*

Urahara: Konichi-wa Yoruichi! Wow como así en forma humana y vestida? *sentado en la mesa desayunando con una amplia sonrisa*

Yoruichi: grr…. *refunfuñando con sonidos gatunos camina desganada y coge una taza *

Urahara: Como así ese mal humor, ¿que te ha dicho el mensajero? Se pone a leer el periódico*

Yoruichi: Las 4 familias de los nobles de la sociedad de almas van a organizar una fiesta por la celebración del Halloween el día 31 y quieren que asista en representación al clan Shihouin…*sirve leche y toma un poco* ah! Así no sabe tan bien! *deja en la mesa la taza, se transforma en gato y sigue bebiendo* brr! Mucho mejor!

Urahara: *sonríe un poco y luego se pone serio y la mira fijamente* no les parece un poco arriesgado hacer una fiesta justo ese día? Ellos saben bien que justo en esa fecha se da la mayor actividad en todo el año de Hollows que atacan a la tierra… y no simples y débiles hollows sino que por la misma energía e influencia de la fecha se vuelven más poderosos.

Yoruichi: No es necesario el discurso, yo lo se, recuerda que hablas con la ex capitana de la segunda división. Y ellos también lo toman en cuenta, por eso no están invitados ni los capitanes ni los tenientes solo va a estar la nobleza y sus acompañantes.

Urahara: Acompañantes?

Yoruichi: Si, hay que llevar a una persona de compañía…

Urahara: Debiste haber hablado antes mujer *se levanta y toma pose de super héroe brillando con luz propia y ondeándole la capa* ¡Yo soy el perfecto para eso! ¡Tendrás el honor de ir con Kisuke Urahara! El soltero más cotizado! *sonrisa de galán*

Yoruichi: *gota en la frente* aunque lo último fuera verdad y quisiera llevarte no podrías venir, te siguen odiando los nobles por lo que paso hace 100 años.

Urahara: ¡¿Pero por qué a tí no te odian? ¿Eso es injusto, sabes? De seguro me discriminan y envidian por mi estupendo abanico

Yoruichi: No me odian por lo útil que le soy a la sociedad de almas

Urahara: pero yo también soy útil … * poniendo grandes ojos y puchero como si estuviera a punto de llorar* ¿Verdad?...

Yoruichi: aja *gota de sudor en la sien*… pero yo pertenezco al clan Shihouin… además aunque fuera posible llevarte no lo haría, yo ya tengo otra persona en mente *sonríe pícaramente*

Urahara: sigo pensando que eso es injusto…*sonríe se sienta y vuelve a su periódico*… pero supondría que irías eso. ¿Cuando le avisaras? Faltan pocos días para el 31 y dudo que ella acepte de buenas a primeras…

Yoruichi: Hoy mismo iré a avisarle será un trabajo duro… pero valdrá la pena ya que la fiesta es de disfraces *brillo en los ojos* y pierde cuidado que yo se como convencerla… *sale de la cocina meneando su larga cola*

Urahara: si, es verdad, solo tú sabes lidiar con esa pequeña avispa.

~En la Soul society~

Yoruichi: Conociéndola como la conozco a esta hora debe estar entrenando con sus subordinados en el dojo *corriendo por los techos de la Soul Society llegando al 2do escuadrón* ¡Ja! Tenía razón *sonríe mostrando los blancos y afilados dientes mientras ve a Soi Fong peleando con un subalterno 5 veces más grande que ella* vaya, ese tipo por poco y es tan grande como un menos grande…

Soi Fong: vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? *mira fríamente*

Subalterno: ah! *desenvaina Zampakuto y corre en dirección a Soi Fong*

Soi Fong: *evita la espada ágilmente y de una patada lo manda a chocar contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente* No fue necesario usar el shunpo, mucho menos desenvainar mi Zampakuto. Entrena más, recuerda a que escuadrón perteneces… Acabo todo por hoy! Vayan a sus tareas respectivas!

Yoruichi: *pensamiento: ya termino el combate dejare de ocultar mi presencia por un momento para atraer su atención*

Soi Fong: Omaeda tu… *siente la presencia de Yoruichi por lo que abre los ojos como platos y enmudece*

Omaeda: Dígame Soi Fong-Taicho *comiendo sus frituras*

Soi Fong: *le da un puñetazo en la cara* Deja de estar comiendo esas porquerías y asegúrate de que ese tipo este bien, parece que me he sobrepasado un poco… no te separes de el, yo tengo diligencias que debo hacer sola.

Omaeda: H-hai… *guarda la funda de frituras y corre a llevar al malherido hombre al 4to escuadrón*

Soi Fong: *sale caminando normalmente y cuando cruza la puerta utiliza el shunpo para alejarse de allí rápidamente dirigiéndose al claro del bosque donde 100 años atrás había llevado a cabo su último entrenamiento y su promesa de siempre estar con su maestra y protegerla*

Yoruichi: al fin llegas, sabía que vendrías a este sitio *relamiéndose una pata*

Soi Fong: Yoruichi-sama…que está usted…¿La han mandado en otra misión?

Yoruichi: No exactamente… *pensamiento: bueno, aquí vamos* siéntate y te cuento…

~5 minutos después~

Soi Fong: ¡No! ¡Ni loca! ¡¿Y todavía con disfraz? ¡Prefiero que me devore un hollow!

Yoruichi: supondría que dirías eso… y como aquí no hay ningún hollow… *la embiste dejándola acostada en el suelo, se le pone encima y adquiere su forma humana dejándola inmovilizada agarrándole fuertemente las manos* …¿prefieres que te devore yo? *sonrisa maliciosa mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos*

Soi Fong: *En shock con la cara roja, nerviosa y sin poder articular nada más que sonidos sin sentido alguno*

Yoruichi: ah? Soi Fong… *acerca su boca a la de ella*

Soi Fong: *sucumbe ante la presión de la morena* ¡VALE VALE! ¡Lo hare!, ¡Iré a esa estúpida fiesta!

Yoruichi: nya~ *sonríe maliciosamente feliz por su victoria y le da una lamida en la punta de su nariz* sabía que entrarías en razón… *se le quita de encima, se vuelve a transformar en gato y se rasca la oreja con la pata trasera*

Soi Fong: *aun roja se incorpora y la mata con la mirada*

Yoruichi: *la mira y se ríe para sus adentros al verla tan enojada* nya~ no te pongas así, tu ceño quedara aun más marcado de lo que de por si ya está…*dice el comentario para ponerla más enojada como a ella le gusta*

Soi Fong: Como quiere que no este enojada si ahora tendré que ponerme un estúpido disfraz! *dando un fuerte puñetazo al suelo dejando un hoyo en el lugar donde choco su puño*

Yoruichi: Tranquila… no será estúpido… me percatare de personalmente…

Soi Fong: *aun más roja y alterada* Na..na …¡¿NANI?

Yoruichi:*risa gatuna* si, así que ven dentro de dos días al mundo humano a eso de las 1 pm para ir a comprar los disfraces… si no vas yo vendré a buscarte… y sabes bien que eso será peor… bueno, hasta el miércoles! *desaparece en una pequeña ráfaga de viento*

Soi Fong: *en Shock un rato y después reacciona*… en que lio me he metido... T-T *se recuesta a mirar las nubes pensando en lo que acababa de pasar*

~en la tienda de Urahara~

Yoruichi:*canturreando* ya volví…. ¡Y quiero leche!

Urahara: ¿Tan pronto de vuelta?

Yoruichi: Te dije que yo sabía como convencerla *mirada pícara* Ya cumplí mi tarea para cerciorarme de que asista y no se pueda retractar… ¡Ahora sírveme una buena taza de leche helada que quiero celebrar!

Urahara: *suspira* a sus órdenes jefa!

Martes 26 ~Lugar de reuniones de las 13 divisiones del Gotei 13~

Yamamoto Genryûsai: …y esa va a ser la formación del día 31, recuerden que todos tienen que estar bien atentos pendientes para que no hayan imprevistos este día, entendido?

Todos los capitanes y tenientes: Hai Yamamoto-Sôtaicho!

Yamamoto Genryûsai: Ahora todos retírense por favor… Soi Fong-Taicho tu quédate que necesito que hablar contigo un rato…¡Soi Fong-Taicho!

Soi Fong: *despierta de ensimismamiento* h-hai Yamamoto-Sôtaicho!

Yamamoto Genryûsai: quiero hablar contigo cuando todos se vayan…

Soi Fong: H..hai…

*Mientras todos salían Soi fong seguía ensimismada… después de el encuentro con su antigua maestrea no podía pensar en nada más que eso, no había comido, ni dormido, ni prestado atención a la reunión con el Capitán general por estar pensando en _ella._ Después de que todos salieron Soi fong se le acerca al capitán general*

Yamamoto Genryûsai: Como prestaste atención a lo que dije, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que a ti no te asigne ninguna tarea ese día

Soi Fong: eh… hai, si me di cuenta *su tono de voz denotaba que no sabía de que hablaba*

Yamamoto Genryûsai: Bien… recibí una carta de la nobleza con una invitación tuya para la fiesta de disfraces de ese día, toma *le entrega la invitación* por lo visto serás la acompañante de Shihôin Yoruichi ella lo anuncio así ayer ante ellos, así que tienes permiso ese día, debes saber que eres la única de los capitanes que está invitada, los demás estarán muy ocupados con los Hollow… así representa de buena forma al Gotei 13 Soi Fong

Soi Fong: hai Yamamoto-Sôtaicho!

Yamamoto Genryûsai: Eso es todo, puedes irte… ah cierto… y recuerda… diviértete… *el viejo shinigami le guiña un ojo y le da una sonrisa pícara*

Soi Fong: *le da una nerviosa sonrisa asintiendo la cabeza mientras sale del salón y cierra la puerta* Ahora si… no hay salida. *suspira* ¿Por qué ella siempre tiene que pensar en todo?... Se ve que me conoce muy bien…  
>-Definitivamente la última esperanza de no asistir, que consistía en que su comandante general no le diera permiso por los riesgos de la fecha, había desaparecido-<p>

Miércoles 27 ~Tienda de Kisuke Urahara~

Yoruichi: faltan 10 minutos para la una, más le vale que llegue a tiempo

Kisuke: Tranquila, conociendo lo estricta que es consigo misma de seguro estará aquí en menos de lo que maulla un gat….*ráfaga de viento*

Soi Fong: *mirada respetuosa* Yoruichi-sama, *mirada de odio* sucio traidor …

Kisuke: a mi también me da gusto verla Capitana Soi Fong… *risa nerviosa y con una gota en la sien*

Yoruichi: Llegas a tiempo Soi Fong, acompáñame *van entrando a la tienda* como sabes no puedes comprar ropa estando con ese cuerpo espiritual, así que vas a ponerte un gigai, ¿vale?

Soi Fong: h-hai…*insegura*

Yoruichi: *abre una habitación* bien aquí esta, lo vestí con típica ropa humana.

Soi Fong: hai… *entra en el Gigai* pues no se como están todo el día con esta ropa, ¡Es incomoda para realizar movimientos de pelea o correr rápido!

Yoruichi: anda no te quejes que te queda bien Soi Fong …

Soi Fong: *ruborizada* b… bueno y…y usted no se pondrá otra ropa?

Yoruichi: Cierto! Me había olvidado *comienza a sacarse la blusa*

Soi Fong: o/o *pega un gritillo ahogado y gira para no verla cambiarse*

Yoruichi:*le causa gracia esa reacción y quiere jugar* are are Soi Fong… por qué gritaste? Parece que hubieras visto un hollow… *abraza por la espalda*

Soi Fong: *roja cual tomate* la… la espero afuera Yoruichi-sama! *sale de la habitación*

Yoruichi: *viendo la puerta por la cual salió Soi Fong *Puede ser una capitana… pero sigue siendo una niña… en fin, ya habrá tiempo ~ *se cambia, sale de la habitación y va a la sala donde Soi fong mata con la mirada a Urahara*

Kisuke: Al fin viniste Yoruichi *gota en la frente y nervioso por la mirada asesina e insistente de Soi Fong* ya no es hora de que se vayan… ¿si?

Yoruichi: claro, dame dinero por favor para los disfraces y pasar un buen rato *extendiendo la mano de forma altanera*

Kisuke: Claro, ¿solo sirvo para el dinero verdad? ¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¿Crees que crece en los árboles? ¿Crees que…

Yoruichi: …Creo que tu quieres tener a Soi Fong aquí todo el día echándote una mala vibra y a punto de matarte…*de reojo le hecho una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa gatuna mostrando un colmillo*

Kisuke: …. Toma 200$ y vete.

Yoruichi: ¡Arigato! ¡Vamos, Soi Fong!

-las dos se van a la calle, Soi Fong no sin antes echarle la última mirada de "muérete perro" a Urahara-

~camino al centro de la ciudad~ -Yoruichi al frente y Soi Fong siguiéndola-

Soi Fong: *pensamiento: Que tendrá planeado Yoruichi sama…. Será como aquella vez que me eligió y compro el traje de baño –imagen mental-… ¡no, que vergüenza!... de seguro me disfrazara como niña pequeña…querrá disfrazarme de alguna…rata amarilla de mejillas rojas y con complejo de regulador de voltaje…¡Seré el hazmerreir de la sociedad de almas!... T-T*

-En eso Yoruichi se detiene y Soi Fong se choca en su espalda-

Soi Fong: atatai…*se soba la nariz* que… que pasa Yoruichi-sama?

Yoruichi: No me gusta caminar así, camina a mi lado. *mirándola fijamente*

Soi Fong: hai… *sonrojada e impresionada* -siguen caminando- *pensamiento: ahora que lo pienso caminando de esta forma a su lado, vestidas con estas ropas esto parece más una…cita?... ¡no! ¡Nonono! –agita la cabeza en forma negativa y se sonroja*… Yoruichi-sama solo lo hace par molestarme… para jugar conmigo, no debo ilusionarme*.

Yoruichi: *viendo todo el rato a Soi Fong de reojo* Soi Fong… pareces nerviosa.

Soi Fong: ehm.. ¿nani? ¡N-no! Para nada Yoruichi-sama… *baja la mirada*

Yoruichi: uhm… *decidida* ¡pues no estés así! ¡Vamos anímate! Será divertido * y le da una amplia sonrisa*

Soi Fong: *Se sonroja mucho más al ver que Yoruichi le sostiene la mano y se queda embelesada en su hermosa sonrisa sin poder decir palabra alguna*

Yoruichi: *se da cuenta el efecto provocado y le gusta* ¡vamos, Allí esta la primera tienda! *la coge de la mano y corren a la tienda de disfraces*

-todo el día hasta la noche se pasaron de tienda en tienda de disfraces para fiestas y de cosplays para otakus probándose decenas de trajes desde los más comunes como de geishas, brujas, samuráis y japonesas antiguas hasta los más excéntricos como los de las series de animación japonesa que los humanos veían en la televisión con tanta pasión que ellas no comprendían. Al principio Soi fong estaba muy incomoda, pero poco a poco se relajo y disfruto ese especial día con su adorada diosa*después de todo ¿Quién no disfrutaría viendo la disfrazada? *, lleno de sonrisas y risas aguantadas entre cada cambio de traje; sin embargo por más graciosos que fueran los trajes, ninguno convenció a Yoruichi para que lo usase ella o Soi Fong *lo cual fue una suerte para Soi Fong ya que usar la armadura de un robot o el traje de una enfermera sexy no le entusiasmaba mucho* al entrar la noche ya cansadas de su trajín Yoruichi decidió llevar a Soi Fong a tomar chocolate caliente en una cafetería ya que la brisa estaba muy fría esa noche-

Yoruichi: ¿Te gusta? *mirándola con una pequeña sonrisita*

Soi Fong: Si, mucho, esta muy rico!

Yoruichi: Me alegro… *pensamiento: después de todo a qué niña no le gusta el chocolate*

Soi Fong: Lamento que ningún disfraz me quedara bien Yoruichi-sama…

Yoruichi: Te quedaron bien Soi Fong y a mi también; solo que no los vi adecuados para ninguna de las dos… no van con nosotras *mirando por la ventana distraídamente mientras bebe su leche caliente* tienen que ser perfectos….Que vayan con nuestra forma de ser… como.. como… *enfoca bien la mirada en una tienda que esta al frente de la cafetería* ESO!

Soi Fong: ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Yoruichi: ¡ven! ¡Vamos! *deja el dinero sobre la mesa con las bebidas a medias y se la lleva a Soi Fong de la mano corriendo a la tienda de al frente*

~5 minutos después~

Vendedora: Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto.

Yoruichi:*sonríen y salen de la tienda* ¡Son Perfectos! ¡Perfectos! ¿No te parece?

Soi Fong: hai…

Yoruichi: ¿No te gusta tu traje?

Soi Fong: ¡Claro que si! Usted lo eligió *en realidad para impresión de ella si le gusto* sino que… no se como me quede… a usted le queda perfecto el suyo Yoruichi-sama porque usted es hermosa… pero yo… *suspira*

Yoruichi: *enternecida por las palabras de la shinigami * Soi Fong...

Soi Fong: nani?... *levanta la mirada*

Yoruichi: *la sujeta del mentón y le da un tierno beso en la frente* el disfraz te queda bien, estarás preciosa como siempre *la mira de manera fija y cariñosa acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de Soi Fong*

Soi Fong: *roja e inconscientemente acercando sus labios a los de Yoruichi*

-En eso una fresca brisa agito sus cabellos lo que produjo que salieran de su transe y se dieran cuenta de que estaban paradas en media acera con muchas personas curiosas alrededor de ellas mirándolas*

Yoruichi:*susurro casi inaudible: no es el momento…* Creo que ya tienes que volver a tu cuartel…*se separa un poco de ella sin verla a los ojos*

Soi Fong: *triste y un poco avergonzada* hai… gracias y adiós Yoruichi-sama…

-Cada una se va por su lado pensando en ese beso que no pudo ser pero que ambas lo desean. Yoruichi volvió a la casa de Urahara, guardo las compras se transformo en gato y se hizo la dormida en el techo de la casa para no hablar con nadie ni que nadie le pregunte nada; por su parte Soi Fong volvió a su cuartel, el primero en preguntarle en donde estaba fue su teniente en representación a toda su unidad y como ella lo mando volando de una sola patada nadie más se le acerco por aquella noche ni le dijo nada.

De allí los días siguientes todo transcurrió con normalidad sin señales de Yoruichi e intentando concentrarse en sus actividades diarias… aunque debido a lo vulnerable que se sentía se mostraba con un muy mal humor *si, mas de lo normal* desquitándose con cualquier shinigami que pasara por su camino. Pensó incluso que como no había señales de Yoruichi podría faltar al compromiso, pero descarto eso al encontrar, al despertar el domingo, una nota escrita a mano por Yoruichi diciendo "No faltes te espero a las 8 pm a la entrada de la zona de las residencias de la nobleza. pd: lleva tu Zanpakuto" esto hizo que el corazón de Soi Fong diera un salto ya que significaba que Yoruichi había estado en su habitación en la madrugada y que aun iba a pasar una noche más con ella, cosa que ya no le disgustaba sino que esperaba ansiosa. Pero se preguntaba: ¿Por qué la zanpakuto?

~Así entre fantasías despiertas llego las 8pm… bueno… 7h50…~

Soi Fong: Aquí estoy Yoruichi-sama *se presenta en una ráfaga después de haber utilizado el shunpo quedándose sorprendida y sonrojada al ver la belleza de la morena de ojos dorados*

Yoruichi: te estaba esperando, trajiste tu Zanpakuto?

Soi Fong: etto… hai… aquí esta.

Yoruichi: Perfecto, ahora convoca tu shinkai.

Soi Fong: Claro…*concentrandose* Jintekji Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi! *la Zampakuto se transforma en un aguijón que le cubre el dedo medio de la mano derecha y en parte su antebrazo*

Yoruichi: Ahora si, estas perfecta *dijo la pelivioleta mirando de forma cariñosa cual enamorada a la peliazul*… muy bella…¡vamos! *coge la mano de una sonrojada Soi Fong y caminan hacia la residencia de la fiesta*

-Los disfraces que habían comprado eran perfectos para ellas, eran sutiles, no muy escandalosos como otros que habían visto:

Yoruichi llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un elegante escote y una cola negra un poco mas larga que el vestido, en la cabeza llevaba una diadema con unas orejas negras de gato, en el cuello a modo de collar llevaba un delicado cascabel que daba un ligero y delicado tintineo al caminar en las manos llevaba unos guantes negros hasta las muñecas y al igual que sus zapatos can can simulaban ser patas de gato.

Soi Fong en cambio llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas al estilo de un blusón con mangas largas y holgadas todo a rayas amarillas y negras de forma horizontal, en la espalda llevaba unas pequeñas, delicadas y brillantes alas de avispa adornadas con uun elegante encaje, en la cabeza una diadema con antenas y de zapatos unos can can negros. Los modelos de los vestidos eran diferentes, mientras el de Soi Fong caía libremente como blusón/camisón pero abombachado al final, haciéndola ver tierna, el de Yoruichi se alzaba un poco simulando por la parte de abajo tener la forma parecida al de un tutu de bailarina de ballet dejando al descubierto sus largas y morenas piernas dándole un aspecto sexy pero no escandaloso-

Yoruichi: Llegamos *entrega la invitación y la anuncian * tranquila todo saldrá bien

Soi Fong: Si, Yoruichi-sama. *Sonrojada*

-La fiesta fue divertida, aunque al principio solo saludaron a los nobles que vestían diversos trajes desde los más originales hasta los más aburridos, después de pudieron relajarse y disfrutar. Fueron al balcón que estaba vacio.

Yoruichi: Te dije que saldría todo bien…

Soi Fong: Tenía razón…Yoruichi-sama… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Yoruichi: Claro, si me concedes esta pieza *extiende la mano*

Soi Fong: Demo… no se bailar…. *dijo cabizbaja*

Yoruichi: Tranquila… ¿soy tu maestra no? Y tu eres una buena alumna, yo te enseñare… *comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la lenta y romántica música. Yoruichi disfrutando de ver a una muy sonrojada Soi Fong dejándose guiar por sus pasos de forma tan delicada y Soi Fong pensando que todo eso parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Finalmente mientras bailan Yoruichi decide preguntar* Soi Fong, dime ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Soi Fong: *cogió valor *¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué me invito a esta fiesta?

Yoruichi: Porque quería pasar tiempo contigo Soi Fong… quiero recuperar esos 100 años sin poder verte ni estar a tu lado… bueno, nunca los podre recuperar… pero por lo menos quiero intentarlo, quiero reponerlos… quiero disfrutar contigo, divertirme contigo, compartir contigo así como lo hemos hecho hoy, como lo hicimos el miércoles… como lo hicimos aquella última noche antes de irme como lo hacíamos hace 100 años…

Soi Fong: *para en seco ante semejantes palabras* demo… ¿por qué?

Yoruichi: eso te lo mostrare con hechos, no con palabras…

-la acerca aún más hacia ella la sujeta del mentón y la besa apasionadamente transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que había ocultado por años de repente se separa bruscamente-

Soi Fong: *extasiada pero confundida por la separación* Yo-Yoruichi-sama?

Yoruichi: A ver si me alcanzas pequeña avispa *le sonríe pícaramente y le guiña un ojo antes de usar el Shunpo y desaparecer de allí*

Soi Fong: *espabila, pone mirada desafiante y sonrisa maliciosa* menuda Diosa del Shunpo… *desaparece con el Shunpo y llega al claro del bosque donde Yoruichi le había anunciado la fiesta, donde habían estado juntas por ultima vez hace más de 100 años* ¿eh? ¿Pero dónde esta?…*mira al cielo y se sienta en el cesped* esta tan hermoso como aquella noche…

Yoruichi: *aparece detrás de ella * si, y este lugar sigue siendo tan mágico como aquella vez… *se acuesta apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Soi Fong* ¿recuerdas aquella promesa?

Soi Fong: *acariciando la cabeza de la pelivioleta* Ha estado en mi mente todos los días desde hace más de 100 años...desde que la vi por primera vez ..

Yoruichi: Pues ya es hora de que la cumplas… *se sienta* desde hoy siempre estate a mi lado Soi Fong porque yo siempre estaré contigo * la besa y se separa*

Soi Fong: Téngalo por seguro Yoruichi-sama…estaremos juntas por siempre *inicia nuevamente el beso apasionado y se acuestan bajo el cobijo de la oscura y bella noche iluminada solo por el brillo de las estrella y de una inmensa luna llena*


End file.
